


lilac champagne

by dreamtowns



Series: rainbow days [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, No Prophecy Because Fuck Canon, Politics, Relationship Reveal, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtowns/pseuds/dreamtowns
Summary: A tradition spearheaded by the Rogue Queen, the Lucis Caelum family had a reunion every three years and five months. Unless there were health complications or a war, it wouldn’t be canceled—and everyone with Lucis Caelum in their name attended. He wasn’t a Lucis Caelum—not yet, at least—but he was the Intended to the Heir of the family. That meant something, a lot of Big Somethings, to the family . . . even if they weren’t aware of it yet.we’re legal now,Noctis texted him, sequestered away on the other side of campus.so we’re gonna get through this reunion wasted.Prompto snorted.I don’t think your family will like that.they can suck my dickPlease applaud. The Future King of Lucis has spoken.





	lilac champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All rights reserved to its developers: Square Enix. All that is mine is the plot of this story in particular and any original characters introduced. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this work. This is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> It's time to tell the family! So of course, our lovely couple must be Dramatic About It. 
> 
> also i REFUSE the canon that noctis is the last lucis caelum left—have y’all seen how extensive and interconnected royal families are? forget immediate family, the extended family alone of some royalty can fill up an entire house. 
> 
> so this section will be having OCs, but there will be characters from other FF games and Kingdom Hearts. Please note that I’ve only really played Kingdom Hearts lol. I also may/may not have thrown in some LOZ character cameos because I’m obsessed with breath of the wild currently.
> 
> prom n noct are in their twenties! 
> 
> ALSO! NGL I was drunk when I posted the last part, so I’m so sorry if the formatting was weird :’)
> 
> btw i kinda lied and skipped slightly over the reunion because mental health ain't being so nice to me rn but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy it!

_As all things are wont to do with modernity, changing times and perspectives changed how Courtship took place. One such difference can be observed in the Sixth and Seventh Quarter of an official courtship. Many couples choose to loop these two Quarters together and reveal their courtship to the rest of the world, and their family, via social media posts and pictures. Regarding the royal family and other nobility, however, this decision can have significant drawbacks. It is often a ‘mini tradition’—much like the three day ‘pre-honeymoon’—for the Intended to slowly build a social presence in the higher courts, should they be of ‘lower blood’ (i.e., a commoner)._

_Typically, this has been accomplished through carefully curated and handpicked photographs of the couple in question on outside dates—such as, state dinners or functions—and the deliberate appearance at social gatherings and events. King Regis, in question, had announced his courtship with the late Queen Aulea at a charity ball. The announcement, though nothing had officially been said by the couple, was evident as, for an unspoken rule, a Lucis Caelum attends social functions dateless until they have discovered their Intended._

**HOW MODERNITY AFFECTS COURTSHIP**

* * *

> _Get ready._

Prompto raised an eyebrow at the sudden text. On Tuesdays, he and Noctis had back-to-back lectures that started at 9 A.M. and ended around 5 P.M. Right now, he relished in the small break before he had to trudge halfway across campus to his Visual Literacy course. Noctis was supposed to be in Macroeconomics.

He hummed around a mouthful of his tea and tapped a response. _For what?? pay attention to class!_

> _No._
> 
> _n the reunion_

Prompto blinked. _Reunion??_

> _oh f_
> 
> _i didn’t give u the invite yet_

He set down his tea before he made an embarrassment of himself. _WHAT INVITE WHAT DID U DO_

> _I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING SMH_
> 
> _IT’S THE SIXTH QUARTER U DOOFUS_

Prompto needed to lie down for a moment. Or an hour. Maybe a few days. _Press F for our sanity._

> _LOL we can pray to shiva we’re gonna need it_
> 
> _ur gonna get inducted into the lucis caelum clan_
> 
> _woo [party favor emoji] [party favor emoji] [party favor emoji]_

Prompto whistled low in his throat. Man, wasn’t that terrifying. Back in middle school, some clusters of teens on social media joked that the royal family was sort of like organized crime depicted in the movies, and a slogan had even developed: _once a Lucis Caelum, always a Lucis Caelum_. Prompto’s a little surprised no one had gotten sued for libel. His palms sweated with nerves and his heart sang an off-beat tune. The moment he and Noctis had been waiting—dreading, in Prompto’s case—was right around the corner. Literally.

He sighed and took another sip, but Prompto had already sailed the ship of No Return. He couldn’t even see the shore, at this point. _When is the reunion?_

> _In like a month._
> 
> _so we got time to prepare dw_

A tradition spearheaded by the Rogue Queen, the Lucis Caelum family had a reunion every three years and five months. Unless there were health complications or a war, it wouldn’t be canceled—and everyone with Lucis Caelum in their name attended. He wasn’t a Lucis Caelum—not yet, at least—but he _was_ the Intended to the Heir of the family. That meant something, a lot of Big Somethings, to the family . . . even if they weren’t aware of it yet.

 _we’re legal now,_ Noctis texted him, sequestered away on the other side of campus. _so we’re gonna get through this reunion wasted._

Prompto snorted. _I don’t think your family will like that._

> _they can suck my dick_

Please applaud. The Future King of Lucis has spoken.

He went to class once his break ended, and Visual Literacy hadn’t given him too much of a headache. There was a surprise quiz in the middle of the lecture on the different font types and uses for each font category, and he thought he did well. The rest of the evening drifted by in a daze, and Prompto wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what he learned once he stepped out of his last class.

Nyx drove him home—but home wasn’t really the house he had grown up in; it was Noctis’ apartment. Over the course of the Fifth Quarter, Prompto had practically moved in. Half of Noctis’ closet was filled with his clothes, and Noctis had cleared two of his drawers for Prompto. Ignis would text him in concern if Prompto _weren’t_ there for dinner.

It’s quiet once he stepped inside the apartment, but as Noctis had to attend some tailoring-thing for an upcoming state dinner, Prompto wasn’t too worried. Since Ignis was with Noctis, Prompto decided to surprise his boyfriend with dinner.

Now Prompto wasn’t as much of a culinary genius as Ignis was, but he could make a few dishes that Noctis absolutely loved—and one of those dishes was his mothers’ homemade gnocchi alfredo with mushrooms that she learned from her grandmother in Altissia. It was the only dish that Noctis would willingly eat vegetables, much to Ignis’ chagrin.

Although it would’ve saved time to simply buy frozen gnocchi from the grocers, Prompto made it from scratch. Simply because it gave his hands something to do while he listened to a podcast he played on speaker from his phone.

Prompto finished the gnocchi and set the table by the time Noctis arrived from the Citadel. Upon entering, he kicked off his shoes and groaned, “I’m ready to take a ten-hour nap.”

“I’m assuming you want me to take this nap with you?” Prompto asked from the kitchen, and Noctis snorted.

“Obviously.”

As Noctis walked into his line of view, Prompto mocked him silently, and then sputtered when Noctis tickled his sides in response.

 _“I made you food!”_ Prompto laughed. “I can’t believe I’m being treated like this!”

Noctis noisily blew a raspberry into Prompto’s cheek, snickering at Prompto’s responding squawk and arm flail. “It smells delicious— _did you make gnocchi?”_

“Yup, yup.” Prompto pressed a light kiss to the underside of Noctis’ jaw. “It’s _my_ turn to spoil my baby, now.”

The warmth and softness of Noctis’ gaze was almost too much for Prompto’s eyes, too unfathomable for his mind to comprehend, but Prompto kissed him nonetheless; softer and gentle than he might have ever kissed Noctis before.

“Welcome home,” Prompto murmured when he broke the kiss for a moment—they needed to breathe, unfortunately—and Noctis smiled against his lips.

“I’m home,” he said, and kissed Prompto again, and again, and again

* * *

The gnocchi went cold.

* * *

_You have a new notification from Dr. Aya Argentum . . ._

_From: Dr. Aya Argentum <ayargentum@moogle.com>_

_To: Prompto Argentum <promargentum@moogle.com>_

_Date: October 3 rd, M.E. 756_

_Subject: Bad News, Prom_

_Hi Prompto,_

_I’m so sorry! I know you were excited for your father and I to be return to Insomnia in the upcoming weeks, but, unfortunately, our supervisors assigned us to a new assignment the second we finished the one we were on now. How is school going? Are you keeping those scholarships? Accepted any internships for photography? How is Noctis? Are the two of you handling college coursework well? Once again, I’m so, so, so sorry. I wanted to see my baby, but it’ll be at least a month or two before we can meet face to face. Nonetheless, I’ve been transferred to Lestallum until mid-January, and your father is knee-deep in Duscae—they’ve uncovered some ruins that we think might belong to pre-kingdom Solheim, which is exciting!—and I know you’re disappointed. Trust me, I’m disappointed in myself as well. This apology undoubtedly sounds uncaring to you, and I understand that._

_Right now, I’m working with the girls at Exiner, and I’m trying to see if I’m able to take time off despite just being assigned to their power plant. I will keep you updated, of course. Once again, I apologize, and I can only hope you can forgive me and your father for essentially abandoning you—but I understand wholly if you want nothing more to do with us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I’ve attached some pictures I took that I thought you might’ve liked._

* * *

If Prompto were a lesser person, he would’ve thrown his phone across the room. He didn’t—mostly because said phone cost more than his entire life savings, but also because Prompto didn’t want to go on another shopping trip with Noctis through an electronics store _ever again_ —because Noctis let loose in a store on a mission to buy Prompto Things He Thought His Boyfriend Deserved was a nightmare Prompto only wanted to go through one time and one time alone.

The phone story was actually kind of funny, now that Prompto thought about it—during their spring break getaway in the Fifth Quarter, Noctis had been fishing, and the fish he’d reeled in, a particularly aggressive salmon, had basically bitch-slapped him with his tail, and Prompto laughed so much and so hard that he ended up falling off the dock . . . taking his poor phone with him. Prompto was five seconds away from purchasing a 15-gil phone that had 20 hours preloaded onto it from the corner store in Caem, but Noctis had all-but dragged him away from the cash register.

And the electronics store Noctis dragged him through (literally dragged him because Prompto did _not_ want to get out of the car) didn’t even had price tags on the merchandise—and they offered wine and refreshments, and a small area on the second floor reserved for relaxing customers. Prompto would have walked right out and back into the car if not for the death grip Noctis had on his hand. He walked out with a new phone, laptop, and a top-of-the-line drawing tablet. 

Anyway.

He didn’t throw his phone against the wall once he skimmed the email, but he did set it down on the coffee table with a sigh.

Noctis, curled up against his back as they sprawled on the couch, hummed against the curve of Prompto’s neck. “You okay?”

“Mhm.”

(Prompto wasn’t okay—but that’s fine. Everything was _fine_.)

Noctis tightened his arm around Prompto’s waist, somehow pulling him closer and tucking him beneath him despite the limited space left on the couch. Prompto only sighed under Noctis’ comfortable, pressing warmth.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re okay,” Noctis remarked, ever cognizant of Prompto’s emotional state, but returned to messaging (read: pestering) his various relatives. “But I’m here if you wanna talk, kay?”

“Kay.”

His gaze bore a hole in his phone. He sighed again. Noctis’ lips brushed against his skin, and he started drawing slow, barely-there circles on Prompto’s arm with his fingertips.

Prompto had barely gone to his house lately. He wouldn’t be surprised if his parents had returned in the past few weeks, but he also wouldn’t be surprised if they hadn’t. At this rate, he was going to have to tell them of his courtship through an email, but he knew Noctis would want to tell them in person.

As some random cartoon provided white background noise, Prompto spied an incoming message from one of Noctis’ cousins. _Hey dork does this mean we can finally meet prompto?_

Noctis huffed. _Who’re you calling a dork, DORK._

> _Someone who religiously plays Kings Knight cant say SHIT. anyway. Is that a yes or a no._

Prompto snickered at Noctis’ eye roll. _It’s a yes. why?_

> _FINALLY_
> 
> _WE’VE WAITED TWENTY FUCKING YEARS NOCTIS_
> 
> _ur so protective of him i thought we’d never get to meet prompto. idk how he’s your friend tho he’s so much cooler than you._

_SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAT DON’T YOU HAVE TO GO TO DAYCARE._ Prompto cackled, and Noctis almost pushed him off the couch in response but settled for a grumbled: “I hate this fucking family.”

“No, you don’t,” Prompto crooned, and then shrieked with laughter when Noctis rolled over and fake-smothered him with a couch pillow.

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Prompto raised an eyebrow over his textbook and slowly closed it at Noctis’ expression as he hovered in the doorway. “Sure . . .? Uh, why’re you hovering like that? This is your bedroom?”

 _“Ours_ ,” huffed Noctis.

Prompto rolled his eyes and repeated him silently in a mocking manner, to which Noctis stuck his tongue out in response. _We really are children_ , Prompto thought, amusedly, but shook his head and said, “So, what’s up?”

Noctis slumped on the bed, partly sprawled over Prompto’s legs, and said, slightly muffled due to covers being in his mouth, “So—I’m thinking we, like, combine the Sixth and Seventh Quarter?”

Prompto tilted his head. “How so?”

“Like . . . six months for the Sixth Quarter, and six months for the Seventh?”

Prompto hummed in thought. “Makes sense, really . . . both Quarters have, you know, the same elements and everything—except the Sixth is mainly for family, and the Seventh is, you know, the rest of the world.”

“And the Council,” muttered Noctis.

Prompto snorted. “Can’t forget about them.”

Noctis snickered for a good moment before he drew squares and hearts on Prompto’s calf. “So . . .?” he drawled after a moment of quiet. “Thoughts?”

“I mean, I don’t think it’s that bad of an idea,” Prompto said as he cracked open his textbook. “I’m guessing we’re going to be telling your, uh, family during the reunion—which, by the way, what do I, like, bring for that?”

“Just your pretty self,” said Noctis, utterly shameless.

“I’m going to throw you off this bed,” Prompto replied.

Noctis laughed, but, once he sobered, said, “Don’t worry too much about it—Iggy said he’ll email us a packing list and some itinerary thing.”

Prompto shook his head. “Gods bless Iggy.”

Noctis raised his fist into the air. “Hear, hear.”

Prompto flipped through a few more pages in the chapter and highlighted a few key phrases and words. Prompto was a political science minor, and he wanted to tear his hair out already. He couldn’t imagine what Noctis was going through, majoring in political science. At least, Prompto had a creative outlet with his photography courses.

“I have something else to tell you.”

“. . . What?”

“Also . . . brunch with Dad is also going to be brunch with the rest of the Amicitia’s, Cor, and, you know, Iggy.”

_“What.”_

* * *

_You have a new notification from Ignis Scientia . . ._

_From: Ignis Scientia <ignis.scientia@moogle.com> _

_To: Prompto Argentum <promargentum@moogle.com>, Noctis Lucis Caelum <NLCaelum@moogle.com> _

_Subject: Family Reunion List_

_Good Morning, Prompto, Noctis,_

_Attached to this email, you will find a list of numbered items you might find that you need for the family reunion. Should you have any questions, simply message me._

_Ignis_

* * *

Although political tensions between countries were simmered to a low, barely existent heat, the risk of assassinations and coup d’états and kidnappings were an unfortunate commonplace in the higher echelons of the world. Because of such risk, Lucis Caelum family reunions rarely took place outside of Insomnia proper. This year it would be held on the outskirts of the city, on a sprawling countryside villa that overlooked the entire city.

It typically took place over a course of a week, but King Regis and Noctis would only attend for three days (didn’t want anyone trying to take a chance and end the main royal line, after all).

But before they could inform the rest of Noctis’ family about the courtship, they had to begin with the family members and close friends they interacted with daily (or, somewhat). Prompto hadn’t been this nervous for a brunch since the first one he had with King Regis.

Noctis entwined hands. “Relax, baby—everything is going to go _fine.”_

Prompto exhaled. “Yeah . . . yeah, you’re right.”

“Technically, Dad already gave us his blessings.”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t official—this is gonna, like, _be official.”_

Noctis kissed his forehead. Warmth fluttered throughout the pit of Prompto’s stomach. “Breathe, honey, okay? Just breathe.”

The brunch took place at Amicitia Manor, a home where Prompto did his best not to touch anything out of fear of accidentally breaking it. They and Iggy were the last ones to arrive, which made sense as they didn’t live near the manor. As they weren’t in the Citadel, it was a unofficial, non-formal brunch, but Noctis and Prompto still went through the proper bows and greetings before they sat.

Iris seemed to bounce in her seat when Noctis pulled out Prompto’s chair. “So . . . any reason why we’re all gathered here on this lovely day?”

Prompto shared an amused look with Noctis.

“No reason,” Noctis responded in the laziest-yet-royal tone ever, and Prompto almost snorted at Iris’ pout.

Cor sat beside Prompto and made noises about self-defense lessons while Prompto started stress-drinking his orange juice at the mere thought of Cor the Immortal _giving him self-defense lessons, what the fuck is happening._

Noctis just looked highly amused at Prompto’s panicked what-the-fuck expression, the _ass_.

Once the food had been delivered to the dining area—one of the smaller ones, apparently—amicable quiet floated in the air while they ate their first meal of the day until Noctis set down his fork with a pointedly cleared throat.

“So . . . Prompto and I have something to tell everyone,” Noctis said and then rolled his eyes at the outright squeal of excitement that burst from Iris’ throat, but the gesture was more fond than annoyed. “I’m sure you guys pretty much already know what we’re going to say.”

Iris slapped her hand down on the table in budding excitement. “Are you guys saying what I _think_ you’re saying?”

Gladio winced at her volume. “Inside voice, Iris.”

“Hush, Gladdy, I’m witnessing _history_ , right now!”

Prompto laughed. He hadn’t known why he’d been so anxious in the first place. “Noctis and I have been in a courtship for a while now.”

“Since we were sixteen,” added Noctis.

“OMG,” Iris clapped her hands. “I want to know everything!”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but they both laughed when Iris launched her investigation about their relationship. Noctis indulged her questions while Cor turned to him with a small smile and said, “Now, you’re _really_ going to get self-defense and weapons training.”

Prompto sipped at his orange juice, and almost choked when the marshal slapped him on the shoulder. Regis and Clarus both laughed.

Underneath the table, Noctis squeezed his hand.

 _“No_ , Iris, I’m not going to talk to you about my sex life.”

“But I’m so curious!”

Prompto almost snorted orange juice out of his nose.

* * *

_Would you like to send this message?_

_From: Prompto Argentum <promargentum@moogle.com>_

_To: Dr. Aya Argentum <ayargentum@moogle.com>, Dr. August Argentum <augargentum@moogle.com>_

_Subject: So . . . I have something to tell you!_

_Hey Mom, Dad!_

_I hope you two are enjoying your newest assignments!_

_So. I have something I’d like for the two of you to know. I have been in a traditional courtship since I turned sixteen. Perhaps you suspected this, perhaps not. Nonetheless, we’ve entered the Sixth Quarter, and as I have no other means of communicating with you besides email, I would like for you to know that I and Noctis (yes,_ that _Noctis. The prince, I know) are courting._

_Also, Mom, I loved the photos you sent me! I framed a couple of them, they were so good!_

_Love,_

_Prompto & Noctis_

**_[Send]_ **

* * *

Dawn broke with little effort. Prompto floated through consciousness gently, until the soft beams of sunlight uncontained by the curtains poked him awake. For a moment, Prompto had no idea where he was—the room was far too dark for Noctis’ apartment, and noise typical of Insomnia’s morning rush didn’t float through the walls. All he heard were distant voices and laughter, the sound of birds chirping in their trees.

He rolled over, and almost inhaled some of Noctis’ hair by accident. Noctis’ bed hair would give the press ammunition for _days_.

He would never get used to waking up beside Noctis. He listened to the distant sounds of other family members rummaging throughout the house and hummed.

So. Technically. Prompto and Noctis hadn’t truly _said_ that they were in a courtship yet—Prompto had been so terrified and intimidated by the rest of Noctis’ family that he kind of, sort of, forgot to even breathe about the sixth quarter—but there was little doubt that they were in a relationship. Away from the public eye, Noctis turned into the cuddle monster countless fanfiction and fanart depicted him as—not that Prompto looked at those; _Noctis_ loved to dive deep in the internet to see what clusters and clusters of people thought of him as, mostly around the middle of the night, and sometimes would shake Prompto awake to read the more hilarious ones.

People sure had active imaginations about their sex life, and that was all Prompto would say on the matter.

He could tell the family was curious, and that they wanted to ask questions—quite a few of Noctis’ younger cousins looked ready to pester Prompto in a corner about it—but they held their tongue; either the entire family unanimously decided to respect their privacy or wait it out, Prompto didn’t know, but it gave Noctis . . . an idea.

“Let’s be unorthodox for a moment,” he had said, and Prompto was ready to pack up and go. Love be damned, Noctis’ plans tended to spiral in a spectacular manner that was neither spectacular nor fun. “Don’t gimme that look—listen, listen, baby, what if we, like, don’t say anything?”

Prompto had blinked. “About what? About you wearing Chocobo onesies?”

“What? — _No_ , about the courtship . . . let’s see how long it’ll take them to ask us about it.”

Prompto had begrudgingly agreed to the plan, but, really, he was only fooling himself. He was well aware that he would go to the ends of the world for Noctis if he ever asked.

Noctis huffed a breath against Prompto’s forehead. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Hmm . . . nothin’, really,” Prompto replied.

Noctis didn’t care much for his vague response and immediately rolled atop Prompto, who sputtered beneath the sudden weight. “No fair, I was _sleeping—!”_

Somehow, through the tussle, a pillow fight emerged. Prompto had not been victorious and lay, gasping and laughing, quickly losing breath as Noctis smiled against his collarbone.

Prompto’s quiet giggles transformed into softer gasps as Noctis started kissing a light trail down his collarbone to his belly button. He squirmed at the feeling and covered his face, though peeked through his fingers to risk a glance down at Noctis; his face burned hotter at the softness of Noctis’ eyes as he looked at him.

“Are we really doing this right now?” Prompto whispered, but he didn’t sound as furious as he meant. He barely withheld the louder of his giggles. “Your families’, like, awake! It’s almost _noon_.”

It was nine, technically. But still.

The imprint of Noctis’ budding smile on his skin made Prompto breathless again. “Oh well,” the prince quipped, soft and daring, before he returned to his task of light kisses and nibbles on Prompto’s skin. True to form, though, right as his hand played with the elastic waistband of Prompto’s boxers, the door to their bedroom flew open.

“Hey, Uncle says it’s time—OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY—!”

“CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR, SORA, I SWEAR TO THE _GODS—!”_

The door slammed closed and footsteps rapidly departed from hearing distance. Prompto shared a look with Noctis as quiet descended in the rest of the house (a manor, really—no, it’s a fucking _castle_ ) for a moment, and then boisterous laughter and needling erupted from various parts of the area as family members and close friends became aware of just what Noctis’ cousin walked into. Distantly, Sora’s wailed apologies could be heard.

Prompto peeked through his fingers again, shared another look with Noctis, and they burst into laughter. It didn’t end for ten minutes.

“Well,” Prompto gasped out, “I guess they know about us now.”

Noctis huffed in annoyance, but it was a mere show. “Guess so.”

When they finally emerged downstairs, almost twenty minutes later, various family members wolf-whistled and catcalled them. Noctis made faces at them as he guided a tomato red-faced Prompto toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Noctis. “You’re all _hilarious_.”

Tifa, one of Noctis’ more intimidating cousins, slammed her cup on the table and gave them a positively shark-like grin. “Are you two finally admitting you're in a courtship or what? I have _money_ riding on this, Noct!”

Noctis looked and sounded utterly unrepentant as he said, “I guess you’ll be broke, then.”

As Tifa sputtered, Prompto elbowed Noctis’ side and gave him a look. When he sighed, longsuffering and dramatic, he corrected himself. “Well—someone’s going to be broke, I guess,” he said, and Prompto rolled his eyes. “But . . . yeah . . . we’ve been in a courtship for a while.”

Cheers and congratulations echoed throughout the house, along with more catcalls and whistles, and Prompto couldn’t help his laughter. Noctis was immediately roughhoused and teased by various older cousins and gave Prompto a look of liquid-eyed betrayal that he’d give Umbra whenever the Messenger-dog beelined to Prompto for a quick cuddle session instead of him when Prompto didn’t save him from his family.

Tifa pressed her fist against Prompto’s shoulder and smiled. “Welcome to the family, kiddo.”

Prompto smiled back, vibrant and soft, and, for the first time, didn’t feel so overwhelmed or insecure about his place in Noctis’ life.

**Author's Note:**

> THE ENTIRE FIC: noctis or any lucis caelum: oh this is just small ykno :)
> 
> prompto: small? this is a whole ass UNIT. this costs more than my LIFE'S SAVING WDYM SMALL
> 
> The chaotic family reunion is based on my own family reunion that happened like three-ish years ago. My family is so spread out and huge that I know, and have met, less than a quarter of them—on both sides (mothers’ and fathers’), so I designed Noctis’ family to be like that. 
> 
> Drop a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
